The One my helpless Heart is wishing for
by SatoruAyumu
Summary: Have you ever had the wish to meet that one special person fated to keep your heart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot maybe, which takes part in an AU world. Alright, here it goes!

* * *

><p>Kiku closed the shoujo manga in his hands, sighed and moved to put the volume back into its place in the shelf.<p>

Why couldn't those love scenes happen in real life? Or rather why couldn't they happen to him?

"I want to fall in love.", he mumbled as he gently traced the backs of the shoujo manga series he was currently interested in.

"Really when will my love story begin?"

Little did he know that love would be just around the corner as the dorbell rang and mother earth send him his own little matchmaker.

A the time Kiku opened his front door he was more than surprised to find the youngest son of his next-door-neighbours also known as Peter Kirkland, in front of his apartement.

"Hello Peter-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kiku! Uh... I..uh...wanted to ask you something...May i come in?"

"Sure."

...

..

.

The two were sitting opposite of each other at Kiku's kotatsu, each with a cup of tea in hand and a plate of cookies between them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as the kid fidgetted under the older ones gaze.

Kiku took a sip of his tea before placing his cup back on the table.

"So...what do you want to ask me, Peter-kun?"

Peter took a moment to aswer Kiku's question, but when he did the older one really wished he'd never asked.

"Kiku? Would you please marry my brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here comes the next chapter! :) Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>'He wants me to do what?!', <em>Kiku thought_, 'Why? I can't do that! I do like Arthur-san a lot, but not in that way! I mean he sure is handsome, a real gentleman and especially cute when he tries not to be a tsundere, but i don't really know him. I talked to him a few times, but that's all. Though I have no idea how to explain it to Peter. What do I do?!'_

Realizing that an inner freak-out wouldn't solve this awkward situation, Kiku took another sip of his tea cup to calm down his nerves.

"Why do you want me to marry Arthur-san?", the japanese man managed to ask, after calming down a bit on the inside. A nice cup of tea can really work wonders.

"Because I like you a lot and I want to always be together with you Kiku! I would marry you but brother says i'm waaaay to young and that you would also get into loooots of trouble if you marry me. I don't want you to get into trouble Kiku so I had the idea that you could marry my brother instead of me. Than you could be my brother and we could do all those fun things together that Arthur won't allow me to do! I like the idea of you being my brother waay more, since marriages are for grown-ups and we can have so much more fun that way right Kiku? And you could do all this lovey-dovey stuff with Arthur instead. You know, it's like we're playing house in a way. And then you can cook for us and we can put your and our apartement together to get one really big one! So will you please say yes? Please, marry Arthur!?"

During his exclamation of his reason, Peter had been animatedly waving his hands while talking so fast that Kiku had barely understood every word that the kid in front of him was saying. The Japanese man was glad that he knew the answer to Peter's question long before he asked the younger one for his reason. Or else Kiku would not have been able to reply right away seeing as Peter used his best puppy-eyes on him.

"I'm sorry Peter-kun, but I can't agree to marry Arthur-san."

"Why not?!"

Peter was not happy in the least by the older ones response and Kiku almost regretted his decision.

"Because for two important reasons, Peter-kun. First…"

But before he could clearly clarify his answer to his young visitor, Kiku's doorbell rang once again. With a sigh, the Japanese man placed his teacup back on the surface of his kotatsu and moved to open the door. Honestly, Kiku wasn't sure who to expect in front of his apartment, but he was certain he never thought he would find the very reason of his talk with Peter on the other side of his front door.

"Arthur-san?"

"Hello, Kiku. Before you question me why I'm here, today is a really nice sunny day for autumn and I wanted to take Peter out in the park. Peter was supposed to ask you if you wanted to tag along with us half an hour ago, since he insisted that you've to come with us. Since Peter took so long to ask you, I'm here to check if my brother is still with you and to ask you myself if you'd like to go with us to the park? Not that I'm doing this for you, I'm asking you for Peter's sake."

Kiku was both amused (that both Kirkland brothers sought out his company as well as asking their questions in an almost rambling fashion) and perplexed for a few seconds to say the least. First, Peter wants him to marry his brother and now said brother was asking him out. Well, not really asking for a date, but still…Arthur was blushing the whole time! This just had to mean something, right? If things go on like that, it would really be too much for Kiku's poor heart to handle.

"I'd love to, Arthur-san. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, while I get ready to go? Peter and I were having some in my living room."

"With pleasure."

A smile spread on Arthurs lips as he replied, making Kiku's heart beat just a little bit laster and all the Japanese could do was step aside to make room for Arthur to enter the apartment. Once Arthur passed through the door, Kiku couldn't help but wonder what fate still had in store today for Peter, Arthur and him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Thank you to those who liked my story so far! You're awesome! Now, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>A sibling fight between the Kirkland brothers, an overall hour for preparation and teatime and another half an hour walk to the park later, Kiku found himself sitting next to Arthur on a picnic blanket. The instant they had reached the park, Peter had left the older two alone to collect colorful leaves and other autumn collectibles.<p>

Now things were just awkward and silent between both young men as they watched the younger Kirkland brother play. Unsure of what to do to break the current invisible wall between them, all Kiku managed to do was taking glimpses at Arthur and move restlessly around, while his mind reeled for a topic to start a conversation on. Back when Peter was with them, things where so much easier as the Kirkland brothers did all the talking and Kiku usually just listened or threw in a comment here or there. With Peter around, Kiku's heart wasn't beating faster than normal and Arthur wasn't so damn near that their bodies where almost touching. Sitting there with Arthur so close to him felt like a date to Kiku and watching Peter having fun was as if Kiku belonged to their family. Maybe marrying the blond man wasn't so bad if every day was like this…. Really, if they were part of a shoujo-manga right now, this would be a perfect setting to confess their feelings of love for each other and than the two would kiss and….

_'I'm an idiot! What am I thinking? I have no romantic feelings for Arthur!_', Kiku thought as he had the urge to facepalm himself, but due to his prudent way he simply shuffled around some more.

Until his whole world suddenly turned sideways and Kiku found himself crashing against something as something else circled around his waist and pulled him closer.

It took Kiku a moment to realize that those something where Arthur and his arm. And in that moment Kiku blushed like a cherry and almost pushed away from the man hugging him, if said man didn't decide to speak now.

"You've been shivering since we sat down here, Kiku. If you're cold, just say so. I don't mind keeping you warm. Not that I am worried about you! I just don't like seeing you so uncomfortable."

Before Kiku was able to catch the look on the blonde's face, Arthur turned his head away from the Japanese man, but he didn't manage to hide his red ears from the man in his embrace. Right here next to him, Arthur was having another tsundere-moment and Kiku honestly loved every second of it.

_'Typical Arthur.'_, Kiku thought, as a smile spread over his lips and his own blush deepened.

"Thank you, Arthur-san.", the brown-haired said, his smile showing through his voice.

Arthur didn't reply with words, but pulled Kiku even closer to him.

The two sat again in silence, although things weren't awkward anymore.

At least not in a bad way.

Until….

"Leaf attack!", Peter's voice suddenly rang above them and…

…a whole bunch of leaves where raining over the two adults.

"Peter!", was all Arthur shouted, before he let go of Kiku and got up to chase his younger brother all over the park.

"You can't catch me like that big brother! Try harder!"

Every time Arthur got close to tackling his younger brother, Peter managed to evade him.

"Oh, I'll catch you for sure, you brat!"

And every time that happened the two sped up their cat-and-mouse game. Kiku could do nothing but watch them as he did his best to keep his laughter in. The Kirkland brothers were amusingly cute whenever they interacted like they were now. Kiku really regretted that he didn't have a camera with him. A grinning, in leaves covered Arthur chasing after a laughing Peter added in with the autumn scenery of the park was truly 'picture-perfect' in Kikus eyes.

"Eek! Kiku safe me! There is a big bad lion after me!"

Peter must have decided than that Kiku was the safest place to hide from his older brother as the younger boy ran to the japanes man in full speed with Arthur hot on his heels, before diving behind the black-haired' ones back.

"Sure, I'll protect you from the big bad lion, Peter-kun.", Kiku chuckled, standing up to protect Peter better for the 'big bad lion' Arthur.

"Don't go hiding behind Kiku, Peter! And Kiku, why are you ganging up on me with this little runt! You should be helping me instead! This kid deserves some tickle-punishment for acting like that!", Arthur complained, standing in front of Kiku with one hand on his hips and another moving to point at each of the unusual pair.

"It's because Kiku likes me more than you!", Peter shouted, still half-way hiding behind Kiku, while he stuck out his tongue at the older blonde.

In that spur of the moment, a vein popped in Arthur and the man just shouted out a reply that left all three speechless after…

"Wrong, Kiku likes me more than you!"

"Eeeh?"

_'Talking about confessing in shoujo mangas, maybe our lives were a shoujo manga after all.'_, was all Kikus mind came up with as he stared right at Arthur, who stared right back, with both adults blushing darker than a cherry.


End file.
